


Strange Weather

by ScriveSpinster



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: A Storm-Threnody, Drabble, Gen, What the Thunder Said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriveSpinster/pseuds/ScriveSpinster
Summary: Sister Lydia has heard what the thunder said. She’s unimpressed.





	Strange Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).



Sister Lydia exhales, watching smoke rise like mist from the river. 

There’s a song on the wind, the kind that gets into your head and doesn’t leave. One she’s heard before, buggered if she knows where. Dreamed it, maybe. This weather feels like one of _those_ nightmares – standing atop the black cliffs of her old convent, staring down into crashing waves.

She looks up – shaken by a gust of wind, a scattering of rain, impossible underground – and salutes the storm with her cigarette. “I know you’re up there, you bastard.”

Only the thunder replies, rumbling like an old friend’s laughter.


End file.
